Tulipanes
by Nina Berry
Summary: Todos dicen que el amor es como el verano o la primavera, pero no: Harry era su invierno, su lugar feliz. Viñeta. Tercera entrega para el concurso MUSA por parte del Foro Fuego Esmeralda.


**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Lamentablemente.**

 **Esta viñeta pertenece al primer concurso "MUSA", por parte del Foro Fuego Esmeralda.**

* * *

 **Tulipanes**

Odiaba Florida. Demasiado calor, demasiada humedad, demasiado sol, demasiados turistas. Ella misma era un turista. ¡Era londinense por amor de Merlín! ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí?

Claro… estaban salvando el mundo mágico. Otra vez.

Bueno, que para ser sinceros, se debe de mencionar que Harry estaba salvando al mundo mágico. Ginny estaba muriendo de calor. 39 grados sencillamente no deberían de ser reales, en su opinión.

Pero ahí estaba, escribiendo desde muy lejos para el Profeta, con el cabello esponjado, ventilador prendido y unas ganas impresionantes de besarlo. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Habían pasado años y años y años, pero al fin estaban de la mano. En un lugar increíblemente caluroso, pero juntos.

Parecía verano todo el bendito tiempo, parecía que todo su ser se derretiría, pero justo cuando ya no podía más, llegaba. Era como su invierno personal. Harry llegaba con su sonrisa que le helaba el cuello, la sonrisa y el corazón.

Todos dicen que el amor es como el verano o la primavera, pero no: Harry era su invierno, su lugar feliz.

Claro, cada que la besaba, lo último que sentía era frío, cuando sus manos la recorrían o cuando su corazón latía. En teoría, eran verano. Pero no. Realmente ambos significaban el uno para el otro el regreso al hogar, el frío que te obliga a acercarte al otro para encontrarte a ti mismo.

Cada que se encontraban mutuamente, podían sentir esa brisa que despierta los sentimientos en una fría noche de invierno. Cada que él le rozaba una mano debajo de la mesa más concurrida de personalidades importantes, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Él resultaba el invierno agradable que tiene por sabor al amor y por sensación a la felicidad.

Para Harry, Ginny era bastante similar. Odiaba cuando las misiones lo llevaban fuera de casa, pero sabía que teniéndola a lado, era como nunca haberse marchado: sus pecas, su piel blanca y tersa le gritaban invierno, le gritaban frío, susurraban Londres, le llevaban a casa.

Así que cada que llegaba a su pequeño departamento, la encontraba frente al computador muggle, tratando de permanecer fría.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Ella estaba acostada, con su pluma encantada escribiendo sin parar, mientras sonrisas y ceños se cruzaban por su mente de la misma manera en la que lo hacían las historias. Él llevaba tulipanes, sus favoritos. Cuando ella sintió su presencia, volteó como la excelente maga que es y corrió a sus brazos, sintiendo cómo todo ese molesto calor se desvanecía, volviéndolos uno solo.

Harry salvó los tulipanes sólo por poco y ella rió a manera de respuesta. Se disculpó con un beso, un beso fresco cual lluvia invernal. Él respondió, helando sus sentidos.

-Ten, preciosa.

Él sabía que su pelirroja no era tonta. Los tulipanes se dan en climas fríos. Así que el beso que le sucedió a la entrega de las flores fue lo que causó que el ambiente se enfriara y ellos, se necesitarán. Sabían que regresarían pronto a su natal Londres, aunque lo que más les importara era regresar juntos.

Porque ellos, después de todo, eran su invierno personal.

* * *

¡Hola! Ando con un brazo lastimado, así que sinceramente ando atrasada por la vida. Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que les guste esta pequeña entrega :D Quería no pasarme de cursi, pero demostrar en verdad, que para mí al menos, ellos pertenecen a la estación Invierno :D Si les gustan este tipo de one-shots, les invito a que lean uno que escribí hace mucho llamado Frío (:  
Por los que no lo saben, esta es la tercera entrega del concurso, si gustan darse una vuelta por las otras dos, sería genial.  
Los reviews podrían ayudar a que mi brazo se recupere, eso me contó el doctor :D jajajajaj (tenía que intentarlo, vaya)  
¡Besos!  
Nina.


End file.
